There has been a continuous drive towards forming electronic and optical devices on inexpensive flexible substrates such as glass, metal, and/or plastics. Such technology has resulted in electronic devices using functional organic materials, however such materials have sever limitations in their expected performance characteristics. Processing of inorganic materials that are compatible with inexpensive substrates involves control over the local heating that can also influence the size and shape of the resulting materials. The current formation or manufacturing techniques do not achieve adequate control to form these higher performance inorganic materials on flexible substrates.